


Отвратительный кофе и загадочные серебряные глаза

by Autherir



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autherir/pseuds/Autherir
Summary: AU, занятая бизнес леди Салем не любит кофе, если быть честным, то она его просто ненавидит. Салем приходит в кофейню только ради одного человека - Саммер Роуз
Relationships: Summer Rose/Salem (RWBY)
Kudos: 2





	Отвратительный кофе и загадочные серебряные глаза

**Author's Note:**

> так же существует на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/8933533  
> я медленно переезжаю с некоторыми работами сюда

Она приходит каждый день в течение рабочей недели и берет тот же самый суперзасахаренный черный кофе, обязательно со сливками. 

Салем не является большой поклонницей кофе. Она ненавидит это. Ей даже не любопытно, когда она видит, что люди сходят с ума от этого, когда наслаждаются горьким вкусом и отвратительным запахом. Салем не выносит запах кофе и запрещает своим сотрудникам пить его в помещении офиса. 

Она героически пробует кофе раньше, чтобы поднять свою энергию для работы, но организм взбунтовался и ей пришлось добежать до ближайшего туалета и выблевывать кофе там.

Так зачем приходить в кафе, если ненавидишь кофе? Для Салем ответ прост — она приходит сюда ради одной женщины. В первый раз Салем приходит сюда вместе с Синдер на обед, и встречает её - Саммер Роуз: темно-красные волосы, четкие и острые черты лица, загадочно блестящие серебряные глаза и удивительная теплая улыбка, которая заставляет ее сердце переворачиваться. 

Салем приходит снова и снова. Иногда она приходит без Синдер. Женщина заказывает привычный суперсладкий кофе с булочкой и садится за дальний столик наблюдать за Саммер. 

Салем нравится наблюдать за работой Саммер. Она двигается с легкостью, как будто занимается этой работой всю жизнь. Салем действительно нравится с жадностью наблюдать за каждым движением Саммер. 

— Ты, чертов сталкер, хватит пялиться на нее. Пригласи ее на свидание, — Синдер шипит. Синдер знает своего делового партнера достаточно давно, чтобы точно знать — Салем увлечена. Синдер знает это потому что Салем по своим базам (слегка нелегальным) пробивает Саммер Роуз и узнает, что она она бывший коп с полученным ранением на службе, разведена и имеет двоих детей. 

— Я не сталкер, — Салем не нравится слово "сталкер", которым называет ее Синдер. Сталкер? Часть Салем хочет смеяться, другая же ее часть смутно соглашается с Синдер, потому что будь у Салем чуть больше времени, то она действительно наблюдала бы за каждым шагом Саммер. Саммер Роуз взбудоражила тихий океан Салем. Саммер была смерчем. Саммер была загадкой.

— К тому же что я ей скажу? Эй, я пялюсь на тебя уже целый месяц, и знаю о тебе абсолютно все, включая что твой бывший мертвый муж связался с мафией и был убит его первой женой, а ты отказалась покрывать его и в результате оказалась с двумя детьми, один из которых даже не твой! 

— Лучше пусть будет одно неудачное свидание, чем потом всю жизнь жалеть, что не пригласила ее. К тому же у вас много общего — целый неудачный брак. 

— Неудачный брак не повод для знакомства, — Салем ворчит и крутит полупустую кружку в руках. Салем не будет больно от отказа. Она вовсе не ранимая или чувствительная. Бизнес заставляет быть холодной, заставляет быть хищником и терзать конкурентов зубами, прокладывать путь по головам, даже если это унаследованная компания. Салем крошит врагов так, что остается только мелкая пыль. Ее навязанный контролирующими родителями муж тоже стерт в пыль и сейчас, его тело кормит рыб в реке. 

— Очень даже повод, — Синдер с удовольствием протягивает свой черный кофе без каких-либо добавок и многозначительно смотрит на тарелку Салем с нетронутой булочкой. Пусть Синдер и интересно любоваться чужой паникой, но для своего же блага Салем стоит признаться. 

Салем сильная, и ни разу до безумия не ранимая внутри. Какой-то отказ не сделает ей больно. И все равно Салем нервничает. Начинать отношения для нее это ново. Это даже не отношения! Простое свидание. Ладно, это попытка свидания. Она не должна быть краснеющей школьницей. Для нее самое страшное — абсолютное и постоянное накручивание себя. 

Саммер нравится эта бизнес леди, которая приходит каждый день. Она заказывает одно и тоже с огромной дозой сахара, и Саммер может сказать, что кофе она не очень любит. Саммер тоже интересуется Салем. Салем для нее безумно красивая. Эта женщина пробирает до костей. Салем ей нравится до покалывания на кончиках пальцев. Салем забивается прямо в ее сердце, застревает в голове навязчивыми мыслями. Саммер нравится тайком смотреть на нее. У Салем очень белая кожа, как у какого-нибудь вампира, точеный профиль и красивые светлые волосы. Ее дорогая одежда говорит о том, что она достаточно богата чтобы выкупить целую страну и мать-одиночка с двумя детьми ей точно не нужна. Быть с кем-то вроде Саммер это глупо,абсурдно, иррационально. Кому нужны чужие дети и кто-то ниже по социальной лестнице? Кому нужен бывший полицейский?

Салем нервно смотрит на Саммер. Саммер нервно протирает прилавок. Саммер тошнит совсем не фигурально. Она ужасно сильно паникует и не может с этим справиться. Две женщины не знают, что говорить друг другу. Саммер никогда не видела Салем раздраженной и нервной.

— Ты, — Салем кашляет и пытается взять себя в руки. Оказывается приглашать людей на свидания чертовски сложно. Черт возьми, она же сейчас опозорится и не сможет приходить сюда вообще из-за своего убийственного смущения. — Ты хочешь сходить со мной на свидание? 

Салем сделала это! Она смогла! Это даже хуже, чем давать интервью. Салем смогла сказать, что-то кроме стандартного заказа. И Синдер прекратит наконец язвить, чтоб она подавилась этой чертовой булкой!

— Я не против, — Саммер улыбается. На самом деле она удивлена. Салем никогда не проявляет к ней симпатию, кроме обычной вежливости. Это признание все меняет. Это чертовски идеальный шанс, даже если у них ничего не выйдет. 

Им обоим до сих пор до конца не верится, что они идут на свидание.


End file.
